An Interesting Interrogation
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by SunstreakersSquishy2.0. When Optimus is asked a question about the idea of using tickling in an interrogation, Optimus imagine the situation before he has an answer to give. Rated T for interrogation and bad aspects of tickling. Fluff in the end. Done as a request, no flames or bad comments.


(Here is a story requested by SunstreakersSqwishy2.0. Samantha belongs to me. I do not own Optimus Prime or Starscream. All credit for them goes to Hasbro and Takara.)

* * *

**An Interesting Interrogation**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Ark, and all of the Autobots were busy attending to their duties. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, was one of them. He was on his way to his room to sort out some of his paperwork; he had meant to do them for a while but had yet to do so after some recent Decepticon activity the past weekend. He sighed as he held his forehead, for he was having a very tiring day. He felt like he needed a very long stasis nap. The reason for that was because during the night Wheeljack had accidentally made one of his inventions explode, and he along with a few of his men had to help clean up. The clean up lasted for several hours due to the impact of the explosion, yet he continued to aid his friend.

He then yawned as he was close to his quarters, but then he heard laughter coming from the rec room and he went over to see what was going on. He saw that it was Samantha, a 7-year-old human child with Autism who had made occasional visits to the Ark to play with the Autobots, mostly with Optimus Prime because he had become her surrogate father.

As Optimus observed, he saw that she was watching a cartoon in which a male human was strapped to an alien exam table, and his feet were being stroked by a feathery object. And as he watched, Samantha was laughing innocently and decided to come on over. Samantha turned and saw him and smiled, settling down her cute giggling. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello, little one. What is it that you are watching?" he asked, sitting himself down.

"Oh, just a cartoon. This human is being tickled tortured by these aliens because he knows the location of the American President." the little girl explained, getting up and reaching up to him because she wanted to be held. Optimus acknowledged and lift her in his hand and placed her on his leg. "However, the man is not telling them, because they are planning to take over Earth, like the Decepticons."

"I see, but I don't think Decepticons would use tickle tortures to interrogate their prisoners." Optimus said.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

The little brown haired girl was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I know this might sound strange, but I can't help it. I was wondering what Starscream would do if he were to go through a tickle interrogation. Hee-hee, it might even be better on how he would react if you were the one tickling him." Samantha asked and giggled.

This was certainly a very interesting question to Optimus. He had never conceived the idea of using tickle torture as a method of interrogation, but it was very interesting thought. He was quiet for a while as he then thought about the question, and then began imagining about it entirely in his head.

* * *

The vision Optimus was viewing at the moment took place back on his home planet of Cybertron, and he saw himself walking down a corridor form an unknown building and entering into a dimly lit room.

"Starscream, I see that my men were true when they told me that they had captured you from battle." Prime said in a tone that one might considered to be very much unlike him. He sounded sadistic and playful.

Starscream was in the middle of the room, but his body was strapped to an exam table; his arms extended up and over his head, and his legs were elevated to show his feet were firmly held in place by clasps. "What is the meaning of this, you fool! Release me now!" Starscream yelled at the red and blue Autobot, but Optimus only shook his head as he went over to him and laid his hands down upon each side of the table, his optics looking into Starscreams optics.

"I am afraid that that is not possible. You were the only one who had failed to retreat with the rest of your team members, and as punishment you must give us information about your leader." Optimus answered him.

"Information? Bah! I would't even dream of giving you anything, Prime. Even though I detest Megatron, I would never give you anything about our plans." Starscream answered, but then gasped.

"Plans? What sort of plans?" Prime asked as his optics narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Oh, nothing you say?" Optimus said and began to chuckle to himself as he raised his hands and cracked his knuckles.

"What? What are you going to do?" Starscream looked scared when he saw the Prime crack his knuckles, and he was afraid that the Prime was going to kill him. "Spare me! Don't hurt me!"

"I have sworn to never take the life of any living being, for it is against my role as being a Prime. However, I do have something else planned for you." Optimus said before he lightly placed his blue finger onto Starscreams exposed arm joints, making the Seeker gasp a little and he close his optics a turned his head away, trying to hide an emerging grin. Optimus saw this and laughed quietly. "Now, if you want to bypass what I am about to do, you should start telling me about these plans Megatron has in store."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Starscream whimpered as he slowly looked back at the Prime.

"Oh, you don't want to tell me, do you? Very well then. I guess I should begin this painless torture." Optimus said as he began wiggling his blue fingers, lightly grazing at the arm joints.

Starscream felt a tingly sensation and immediately held his mouth shut, closing his optics in the process. He realized that Prime was going to use tickles to get him to interrogate him.

"Trying to keep quiet, I see. Oh, we cannot have that, Starscream." Optimus Prime chuckled as he increased the speed of his fingers, tickling every inch of the arm joints.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Starscream finally cracked and began to laugh uncontrollably as the tickling fingers continued to torture his defenseless arm joints.

"There we go. Now you can tell me about those plans. Now, will you tell me about them?" Optimus asked and his fingers began to tickle the Seeker hard, digging each of his fingers into the sensitive wiring and metal.

"Ahhh! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Stop it!" Starscream screamed as the tickles became much more intense. The arm joints were now feeling the ticklish wrath of the Prime as the fingers literally made the arm joints twitch and shake, but the shaking was doing nothing but making the tickling much more torturous.

"What a very ticklish Decepticon you are. Your arm joints area very ticklish, I see. They keep shaking and twitching as my fingers dig, prod, jab, and wiggle. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Optimus teased. "Tell me about those plans, or else I won't stop tickling you."

Starscream was at a loss. He knew that he was doomed to suffer this ticklish torture, but he was determined to admit defeat and reveal about the plan. The plan of which he was keeping hidden was a surprise ambush that Megatron was about to set up tomorrow when the Autobots were to enter into battle.

The tickle tortue on Starscreams arm joints continued for almost half an hour until Optimus decided to give the Seeker time to breathe and stopped tickling him. "Here, you will have a brief moment to regain your breath, then you can think about telling me about those plans."

Starscream sighed and heaved heavily, occasionally laughing from time to time due to the fact that the tickling sensation was still lingering in his arm joints. He did manage to speak after a few moments. "The plans are not for any of you Autobot scrum. And further more, I refuse to be humiliated by that torture technique of which you have adopted."

"If that is your answer, than I might as well continue with the interrogation." said the Autobot as he then laid his hands and fibers onto the Seekers abdomen and started tickling him there.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA/emem-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, NO! NOT THERE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Starscream screamed as he returned to his laughing fit, trying his hardest to move his stomach to the side but was unable due to being strapped down. The fingers went from fluttering softly to digging into the stomach, randomly changing speeds and making the tickling even more excruciating.

"You are very ticklish, Starscream. I wonder why none of the Decepticons have not yet discovered this trait of yours. Oh well, I guess this is something that will only be between us." Optimus chuckled as his hands soon move straight to the middle of the Seekers stomach and vigorously tickled him there. "Tickle tickle tickle! This is whats going to keep happening if you refuse to tell me about those plans." Optimus teased and crooned as he watched Starscream scream loudly and tears were pouring from his optics.

"AAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SWEET UNICRON, SAVE ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Optimus almost started to join Starscream in laughter at what the Decepticon cried out, but he managed to hold it in as he went on with the tickle torture. The tummy tickling continued for nearly two hours until the Prime stopped and waited for the Seeker to regain his breath. Starscream heaved in great amounts of air, breathing in deeply and exhaling loudly. He felt like all of his energy was being depleted, and it was in this case. All of the tickles were draining out most of energy.

Optimus then went on over to the las trepanning part of Starscream that he had not yet tickled; his feet. "No! Stay away from them! Leave my feet alone!" Starscream begged, indicating to Optimus that his breath had returned to normal, and that he was reaching an ultra sensitive area.

"I will spare them, only if you tell me about those plans." he said once more.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you his plans!" Starscream shouted, and Optimus then looked at him, his arms crossing across his chest.

"Very well. Tell me about the plans."

Starscream took in a deep breath in relief and began talking. He had, as you might have guessed, came up with a brilliant lie in hopes that Optimus would believe him and let him go. He told the Autobot Leader that his leader was plotting to capture on of Cybertrons moons, and construct a secret base on it's surface. However, the Seeker did not know that his optics were occasionally looking at various objects, and they did not make any contact with the Prime. This one flaw ultimately sealed Starscreams doom

""Hmm, that is Megatrons plan, Starscream? Too bad that before you were drafted Megatron had already tried to do that many months ago."

Starscream felt his body run cold. He had been caught. "No! It's true!"

"Lying can never get you anywhere, Starscream. You should have already known that by now." Optiimus then raised his hands and wiggled his/ememfiingers in a tickling motion and continued. "And since you have lied in front me, you are no longer allowed to go free, and your feet will be tickled by me...forever." Just as he said that, his used both of his fore fingers to gently tickle the middle of Starscreams feet, moving them up and down to tease the soles.

"Starscream instantly clamped his mouth shut again, and began to whimper and snicker as he felt the fingers softly caress his soles. Optimus chuckled and smiled behind his mask as he wiggled his fore fingers much faster, and Starscream grinned and uttered small giggles and squeals. "No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Please, spare me!"

"It is too late for that, Starscream. You have brought this upon yourself." Optimus told Starscream before he began using all of his fingers to tickle Starscreams ultra sensitive soles, moving his fingers up and down and side to side. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Laugh for me." he crooned.

Starscream erupted in the loudest, hardest, and most desperate laughter ever when he felt the blunt blue fingers tickle him faster and harder. "AAAAAHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" He continued laughing as Optimus then started tickling his feet much more harder and faster than before, the tips of his fingers scratching at the sensitive metal, and the ticklish sensation was reaching at its peak. The Seekers wild laughter seemed to drown Optimus of his thoughts, for he hadn't felt a small hand touch his chest.

* * *

"Optimus? Daddy?" Samantha squeaked as she patted his chest, for he had been deep in thought for almost a couple minutes. She was wondering why he wasn't moving, so she started banging on his chest, but was careful not to break the glass part of him.

The pounding worked and Prime was snapped out of his thoughts. "What? What is it?"

"You were very quiet, Daddy. After I asked you about how Starscream would feel during a tickle torture you went silent." Samantha explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Prime apologized as he rubbed his optics because he had them closed while he was pondering. "I was thinking about what you have asked me, and I was only trying to imagine what would happen." the Prime said to the child and she drew closer to him.

"And, what was your opinion of the idea?" the little child asked in a curious, cute voice and Optimus placed a hand behind her back.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't even think of using tickle tortures in interrogations. You see, Samantha, the aliens that I have observed from that animated short were using tickling to gain information for an evil purpose. We Autobots would never use any torturous methods in order to gain information; it goes against our views of peace." He then picked her up in his hand and continued. "From my point of view, I believe that tickling should mostly be used for innocent play and bonding with friends and members of the family, and not for merciless interrogations or hurtful intent."

Samantha listened to what he had to say and nodded. "Oh, alright. Then I guess the tickle torture for Starscream would have never happened if he had been taken as prisoner by the Autobots?"

"No." Optimus answered, but then he wanted to change the subject. He didn't feel like talking about the bad aspects of merciless torture and wanted to return to feeling happy again, and he thought Samantha should as well. Samantha seemed to have read his mind and was quickly to lie herself on her back on his palm, and smiled at him.

"Well, is it okay if you tickle me to help me feel better?" she spoke, and Prime chuckled.

""Of course. I always enjoy the tickling in which my little daughter is cheered up. " Optimus Prime grinned as he used his other hand and fore finger to gently tickle the little girls belly. "Kitchy kitchy koo! Tickle time!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It tickles! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Samantha giggled and squealed happily, forgetting about her question of the tickle interrogation as she continued to laugh. The large, gentle, blunt finger of the Prime tickled her stomach ever so playfully and lovingly that both of them could feel their bond strengthen with each wiggle from the finger and ticklish shiver of Samantha's stomach. This was the one thing that no tickle interrogation would ever achieve; the love and compassion of a alien robot and a young human girl.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(That's the end of it. And it is true, tickling is best to be used in matters of forming stronger bonds with friends and family, not the other way around. Sparkling Lover out)**


End file.
